Sweet Sweet Sixteen
by Silverlionessdreamer
Summary: The perfect sweet sixteen for Hermione, that's until one Draco Malfoy shows up, looking like Ron. Can he make the party even sweeter for her?   Joined forces by me and leakingpenholder.


**This ****is a birthday present for… Chocolateroseslast4ever. HAPPY late BIRTHDAY! Especially for you, We, silverlionessdreamer and leakingpenholder, joined forces and we hope you fear us and like it.**

'Oh, My, Gosh! Hermione, you're party is so awesome,' Hermione turned around and came face to face with Lavender Brown, Ron's new girlfriend. 'I have to admit I expected it to be quite boring, but this is just fabulous. And your dress is just adorable. Hermione, dear, you've done a fantastic job.' Lavender kissed her three times on her cheeks in a disgusting girly way. Hermione felt sick being only in the presence of this Barbie doll that was brought to life, but she had to deal with it for she was around Ron all the time.

'Mione!' a rush of red hair knocked the breath out of her in a crushing hug. 'I love this party. I can't believe you never gave a party before.' Ginny let go of Hermione and held out a square box wrapped in blue paper. 'I hope you like it,' she said. Hermione opened the present and took out almost fifteen golden coloured thin bracelets. She put them all around her left arm, which caused the stiff bracelets to make a tinkling sound.

'I love them, Ginny. Thank you so much,' she hugged the redhead as the music was turned up the party could begin.

'Mate, you sure this is going to work?' asked Blaise as he straightened out his dress that was highly uncomfortable, though the three inch heels were worse, or the bra. He didn't understand why he had to go through all this trouble.

'Yes, I'm sure it's going to work,' said Draco, who was dressed in his shabbiest outfit. 'I'm the best potions student of this school, this polyjuice potion won't fail. Have you got the hairs?'

'It is not the potion I'm worried about, but our cover being blown.' Draco slapped Blaise on the head. 'Ouch. Yes, I've got the hairs. This one,' he held up a long blond hair. 'Is from Lavender Brown. And this one,' he held up the next hair. 'Is from Weasley. I just don't know which one. But I do know, I'm taking Brown's hair, I'm not going to play Granger's boyfriend.'

'Yeah, and you've already got the dress,' Draco said. 'Why would I want to play Granger's boyfriend?' He split the potion over two cups and Blaise put a hair in each one.

'Because you've got a crush on her.'

'I have no such thing!' Draco said, Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco took his own cup: 'Cheers.' And they both downed their potion, as experienced alcohol users, in one gulp. A decision both of them regretted afterwards, when both almost threw up. Blaise's hair became long curly and blond, and he was glad Pansy had borrowed him her clothes for his own shirts would have been torn at the size of the things that were growing out of his chest. Draco meanwhile was losing his muscles and his hair was turning red, he was definitely the male Weasley.

'Where did you get the hairs?' Draco asked.

'From Weaselette. But we've got to go before the effect will fade.' They ran, well in Blaise's case stumbled, to the room of requirement. After some pacing the door appeared and they walked in. It was as good as promised. The large room was filled with people, and nearly everybody was dancing.

'Don't forget, you're with Granger now, so you've got to act like that,' Blaise/Lavender said to Draco before disappearing in the crowd. Draco sighed and also made his way to the dance floor.

Hermione had the time of her life. She danced, drank, laughed, received presents and mostly had fun. Ron was off somewhere, snogging his Lav-lav so she didn't have to bother with that. At least until he bumped against her.

'Hey, Hermione, I had been looking for you. Want to dance?' Hermione was shocked. It was so unlike Ron to as Her to Dance. Ron hated dancing and he was with Lavender. Still, it was her birthday party, maybe he was just being nice for once.

'Sure,' she replied and he pulled her with him to the dance floor. Hermione had never known Ron was such a good dancer. The one time he had danced at the Yule ball he had stepped on Padma's toes all the time, or so she said. 'Have you been taking dance lessons?' Hermione asked smiling. For just a moment she saw something in Ron's eyes that looked like fear, it shimmered there for just a second and then it was gone.

'Yes,' he said. 'I thought you might want me to be able to dance at your party.' Hermione hugged him.

'Ron, that's so sweet.' Oh, how Lavender had changed him, and all for the better. It was the first good thing Lavender had done within Hermione's knowledge. He must really love her that he was willing to change for her. Though table manners probably wouldn't ever get through. The song ended and another one started. After dancing four dances together he took her off the dance floor.

'Shall I fetch us something to drink?' he asked her.

'Eh, sure.'

'I'll be right back.' He was really playing gentleman for her birthday. Maybe he was trying to make up for last year, when he forgot it. It could be a possibility.

'Hey, Herms. Are you enjoying yourself?' she turned around and saw Ron and Lavender.

'Totally! I can't believe I've never had a party like this before, it's awesome! You're back quick,' she said. Ron looked at her questioning.

'What are you talking about?' asked Ron.

'I thought you were going to get us drinks,' answered Hermione confused.

'Yes, for me and Lav,' Ron replied.

'But I thought… well, never mind,' said Hermione smiling. Something was wrong, and she was going to find out. She turned around and walked over to the drinks.

'Hey, Hermione, I was just returning to you,' said Ron behind her. She turned on her heels and there stood Ron, again, without Lavender, holding two Butterbeers. Hermoine didn't understand it anymore. Well a lot of explanations ran through her mind, but none of them seemed logical. Why would someone take polyjuice potion to transform into Ron and sneak in? That didn't make any sense, did it? Well actually it did, when the person wasn't invited. Though it seemed a lot more logical if Ron had laid his hand on a Time-Turner and tried to correct a mistake he was going to make at the party. The only questions was, how did he get a Time-Turner?

Draco held his breath when he saw the look on her face; it looked like she was about to find out. That would be disasterous.

'Are you okay?' he asked. For a second she looked confused, but then she nodded.

'Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the Butterbeer,' she replied and took one. A smile appeared on her lips, that lit up her whole face, just the way he like. No, wait, he didn't like it. Though it was kind of cute. No, not cute, it was sexy; just like when she was angry. He like her when she was angry. The fire in her eyes and the way she pronounced her words and he had to stop thing like this. He didn't have a crush on Hermi- Granger, Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinary, and Gryffindor bookworm.

'So, do you like the party?' asked Hermione.

'It's bloody awesome,' he tried to imitate Weaselbee and he quickly took a sip of his Butterbeer. She's gorgeous, he thought. He immediately gave himself a mental slap. He shouldn't be thinking this. A) she is too low for him, she's a mudblood for crying out loud, b) she would never like him, he tormented her for years. Again he mentally slapped himself, he was thinking about her again, in a way his father would never approve and besides, he didn't have a crush on her. That was the most ridicules thing he'd ever heard.

Apparently he was good at imitating the Weasel because she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. He looked at his watch; he had half an hour left for he would turn to himself again. Before that he had to come up with an excuse to be gone without her noticing. Suddenly she took a hold of his wrist and pulled him to the part of the room where there were sofa's. She sat down on a love-seat and patted on the spot next to her, leaving him with no choice but to sit next to her. He carefully sat down, trying not to touch her.

Hermione found herself leaning toward Ron, or at least, the person who looked like Ron. The person who was sitting next to her was definitely not Ron, but she liked him. He laughed at her jokes, made her laugh in return. He was a good dancer, brought her dance and there was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel adored. She looked at her watch. The last twenty-five minutes she had kept on asking herself why this person looked like Ron. If she left now, she could see him transform back, if it was the polyjuice potion. He had been in here for almost an hour. The only thing was that she wanted to be alone with this guy to find out who he really was.

'Come with me,' she said seductively, or at least she tried to make it sound seductive. It worked, because he stood up, with a wide smirk on his face and a smug one too. She took his hand and pulled him after her to the nearest empty classroom. She closed the door behind her, leaning with her back against it. He took a step towards her and leaned in, his hand cupping her cheek. She knew that she should resist, simply because she had no idea who this guys was and she wasn't the type of girl who randomly snogged guys. Somehow she couldn't turn away, she was frozen to the spot. Their lips almost touched when her rational mind gave up. She relaxed to his touch and he responded to it by grapping her waist and pulling her against his body. Her hands found their way into his hair and she pulled him even closer. The hand cupping her cheek trailed down her jaw to the back of her neck, supporting her head.

His hands trailed down further to her thighs and he picked her up off the floor. Hermione gasped into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. Nothing at this moment was making sense to her, but she loved every second of it. He made her feel special. Under his fingers, she felt his hair become softer and she could feel him become more muscular. Yet she didn't break away; she didn't want the feeling to stop. He put her down on a table, and his hands rested on her hips. Her hands left his hair and moved down to his cheeks. She felt Ron's stubbly beard pull back into the skin, leaving his skin feeling soft.

The lack of oxygen forced them to break apart, heavily panting.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes: 'You,' she said as the smile fell off her face.

'Me,' Draco said.

'Why?' she asked, in disbelieve.

'Because I wanted to be at the party.' Hermione looked away, feeling broken and hurt. It had meant something to her. She fought back the tears. If it had been anyone, other than Draco Malfoy, she would have felt less betrayed, less hurt, less guilty. He only wanted to be at her party, and she took him here, making her vulnerable. He had been so nice, so friendly, such a gentleman. He had been, well, perfect…

'And because I'm in love with you.' Hermione breath was suck in her throat. Her eyes were wide in shock.

'What did you say?' she breathed.

'I'm in love with you, Hermione,' Draco looked into her eyes. 'I guess I've been for quite a while now. Denial, at first, but I'm tired of fighting it; of being someone my father wants me to be. My only chance to talk to you, is to fight with you. I don't want to fight you, though you are quite hot when you're angry.' He stroke her cheek and she felt her blood rise to her face. She didn't know what to say; for the first time in her life she didn't have a clue about what to do. 'You're the most perfect witch in the world, Hermione, and I've been a fool for not telling you.'

Hermione tried to think of a logical thing to do, but all that escaped her lips was; 'Kiss me.' Draco looked surprised for a moment, but his lips softly brushed hers and Hermione knew what she wanted. She wanted him, needed him.

'I think really like you, Draco,' she whispered against his lips and she felt him smile.

'You want to be my girl?' Draco asked. 'Because I want to be your boy.'

Hermione giggled: 'I would love that.' Their lips met again.

**How was that? Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Please read and review.**


End file.
